mists_of_aeoniafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
General Rules of Magic Magic Tradition Each character that practice magic must choose from one Magic Tradition, to represent the source of his power, when he gets magical abilities. The Magic Traditions also have sub-categories that provide small differentiations to the original, known as paths. Each Magic Tradition has a number of spell that the mage can use a certain number per day. Hermetic Tradition Nature Magic Path of Enlightenment Dark Thaumaturgy Elven Arcana Each Tradition has a Tradition Head, whom decides who belongs on the tradition, which path is followed, and what spells are known to the characters. It is of no consequence whether he is accepted In-Character( the character can be a rogue mage), but his Out-of-Character acceptance, as a player, is required. So if you wish to become a wizard, communicated with the Tradition Head of the Tradition you wish to follow Grimoire and other Each mage may have a book with the words from his spells written on it. Ofcourse a lot of Magic Traditions don't use books, but other means. For example a shaman might use stones carved with runes or painted animal skins. Touch & Packet Spells Usually, both in touch and packets, if the spell lands on a shield or a weapon that spell acts as if the limb that was holding the shield or the weapon was hit, but not always, so read your spell descriptions. Touch A lot of spells mention "Touch" on their description. If that is the case, the mage must physically touch his target with his palm(but not with force). If just his fingertips make contact it is not a valid cast. Also, if someone wounds the mages hand, he cannot use that hand to cast. Packets Certain spells define "Packets". The Packet must hit the target even if it hits armor or clothing. Bounces are not valid. Spell Weaving Packets and Mage Cloth some spells require cloths, ribbons or packets. On their description it is written how they are used. Spell packs come in 3 basic types depending on their color, but all of them ignore armors. * Red (Damage) : Causes Critical Hit on the spot it hit. * Blue (Anesthesia) : Temporarily disables the limb they hit, or if they hit chest or back the player is unconscious. * Yellow (Paralysis) : Target remains completely still for 10 seconds. If you get hit by a packet and you are not aware of it's color, just lie down until you understand what type hit you and act accordingly. Words Each spell has a number of words. Those words are defined by the mage. They can be in any language as long the amount is not bellow the minimum. The Final Word of every spell is strictly defined and is called always the spell is used (e.g. someone casts the spell "Protection", has to say Protection as the last word of his spell and when the spell get's used by a hit). The words must be Loud and Clear. If that is not the case anyone hit is allowed to ignored the spells result. Once the spell is cast, the spell usually has to be cast and used instantly. If that is not the case it is written on description of the spell (e.g. can be held for 10 seconds). Prerequisites In order for a spell to be cast, the character must have a free hand (Shield and Weapons, even if they are tied to the hand, count as occupying the hand. Also, unless specifically stated, you cannot wield a weapon or be wearing armor of any kind while casting. It is prohibited to be moving or running while casting. If he is hit, and that hit removes health points or causes a critical hit, the spell is interrupted but not lost (He can cast it at a later time).